Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack
|employees = Carl *Fast food worker *Jacinda Vidrio *Louie *Sabine |visitors = Cruella De Vil † *Customer *Henry Mills *Incredibles family *Ivy Belfrey *Lucy *Mr. Gold † *Ralph *Ursula |firstappearance = Darkness on the Edge of Town |latestappearance = Greenbacks |latestmention = One Little Tear}} Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack are Land Without Magic locations featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the twelfth episode of the fourth season. History }} }} At work during Halloween, Jacinda serves a meal to a family of four who are dressed as the Incredibles. She longingly looks at the children before being shaken out of her stupor by Henry, who jokingly asks if the Scary Fries on the menu are Exorcist or Gremlin level scary. After Jacinda answers his question and prompts him about whether he wants to order anything, Henry nervously tries to ask her out but Jacinda's attention is diverted when she sees her stepsister Ivy snooping outside. Jacinda goes out to investigate, and Ivy admits that her daughter Lucy ran off and she needs her help to locate her before Victoria finds out. Jacinda blames Ivy for not relenting to her request earlier when she asked to take Lucy trick-or-treating, while Ivy criticizes her for not getting her life together. The two stepsisters continue to trade verbal barbs, with Ivy mocking Jacinda for hanging around Henry, whom she dubs her "baby daddy", as Jacinda sneers at Ivy for having no friends. As Jacinda is unable to leave her job to look for Lucy or risk being fired by Louie, Ivy leaves to search on her own. Jacinda moves to follow, deciding her job is not worth it, but Henry persuades her to let him do it instead. She provides him with a list of possible places Lucy may be, and with help from Ivy, Lucy is found visiting a haunted house. That evening, Lucy is brought to Mr. Cluck's by Henry and Ivy, reuniting her with Jacinda, who learns of Ivy's part in tracking down her daughter. In a rare act of kindness, Ivy mentions there is an hour of trick-or-treating left and suggests Jacinda, Lucy, and Henry should go altogether. Henry, however, decides not to as he doesn't want to get in the way of Jacinda and Lucy's mother and daughter bonding. Jacinda inquiries about what Henry was trying to ask her earlier on, but he lies, stating he wants her to read his blog post about Hyperion Heights' garden when it's published. While Jacinda is at work, Sabine visits to inform her that Victoria raised their rent and of her new beignet business idea that'll help them earn big money. Jacinda believes the plan is too risky, especially since she has her job and Lucy to think about losing if everything backfires, but Sabine persuades her to take a chance by going after something to make their dreams of success a reality. Within the day, Sabine's beignets draw in many customers, during which Lucy helps them create a firefly logo for the pastry bags. Jacinda, excited by how quickly their business is growing, imagines setting up a stand at the farmer's market, however, Sabine dreamily envisions having a food truck with a jazzy and sophisticated atmosphere. However, things take a bad turn when a fire breaks out, which, unknown to the women, was started by Ralph who was acting on Victoria's orders. The fire prompts Jacinda to make a feeble attempt to put it out at first, but she then escapes as Sabine follows her out shortly after pulling the fire alarm. Eventually, the entire restaurant burns down. Later after thoroughly investigating the cause of the fire at Mr. Cluck's, Officer Rogers tells Sabine at the police station that it was likely arson. Under the pretense of following up on the fire at Mr. Cluck's, Weaver makes up a story to Sabine about a knife that was found in the dumpster behind the building which the arsonist used to pry open the back door. He then gives her the knife, actually the Dark One's dagger, and lets her hold it to see if she recognizes it, even asking her if she "feels anything" from it. Suspicious of what Weaver is actually up to in Hyperion Heights, Rogers comes to Sabine with the same excuse Weaver gave her about Mr. Cluck's, explaining he would rather requestion her about the fire instead of bothering his partner on his day off from work. Sabine then recounts what Weaver told her and the knife that he had her hold. Rogers asks her to describe the weapon, but Sabine doodles a drawing of it for him instead. }} Trivia Cultural References= ''Lost'' *Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is a famous fast food franchise on the show. *The drive-through worker from "Darkness on the Edge of Town" is voiced by Daniel Dae Kim, who played Jin-Soo Kwon on ABC's Lost. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Freshslice Pizza at 4140 East Hastings Street in Burnaby Heights doubles as Mr. Cluck's Chicken's Shack for Season Seven, both for exterior'Set report from "Hyperion Heights"': TWdrunksnowy-Mr.ClucksChickenShack.png Set report from "Beauty": (filming notice)and interior scenes.Set reports from "Hyperion Heights": TWdrunksnowy-701-Mr.ClucksChickenShack.png TWdrunksnowy-701-Mr.ClucksChickenShack-2.jpg Appearances References }} Category:Open Businesses Category:Seattle Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Closed Businesses